the_star_wars_saga_and_anthologyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Galactic Empire
The Galactic Empire, also known as simply the Empire, was a strict organization that harshly ruled the galaxy from 19 BBY to 4 ABY. It was mainly ruled by The Emperor, his apprentice Darth Vader, the Imperial Senate and Grand Moff Tarkin, but several of these members were lost as the years went by. The Empire was known and hated for it's racial and religious harshness, strictness and selfishness, which was expected as it was ruled by the Sith during it's whole regime. History 19 BBY The Galactic Empire was formed on the city-planet Coruscant by the sith lord Chancellor Palpatine right at the end of the Clone Wars as a replacement of the Republic and it's democracy. This made Palpatine into his later alias The Emperor, and he would come to use several of the Republic vehicles and designs as tools for the Empire in the future. Overlooking the Empires functionality would go to the Emperors new apprentice Darth Vader, and the Empire was formed with applause from the Galactic Senate as The Emperor made the announcement there. Some of the first actions of the sith's new Empire would be to begin the elimination of every jedi in the galaxy, who previously were part of the Republic, as revenge for almost making the sith go extinct a thousand years earlier. The Empire also ended the Clone Wars fast by tricking their enemies, the Separatist leaders, followed by Darth Vader harshly killing them all in their hideout and shutting down their remaining droid armies, ending the Separatists once and for all. From then on the Empire worked in peace with their new harsh rule in the galaxy as a Rebel Alliance formed to restore the Republic and bring democracy back to the galaxy. The Empire was also working on a new kind of superweapon known as the Death Star, with the power of destroying entire planets. 0 BBY 19 years after the Empires creation the Death Star was finally completed. It was tested on the moon Jedha which destroyed it's entire city, and then tested again on the planet Scarif to destroy an Imperial base there after it was discovered that rebels had invaded the base and got a hand on important plans which would reveal the Death Stars weaknesses. Although, the rebels managed to get away with the plans and the Empire would work hard to try and regain them. As the Empire was working to get the plans back, The Emperor dissolved the Galactic Senate which destroyed the last remnants of the Galactic Republic. Not long after this though, the Death Star was attacked by the Rebel Alliance who managed to destroy the Death Star and kill everybody onboard, including Grand Moff Tarkin. Although, the construction of a second Death Star began soon after, as more battles would come to be fought between the Rebel Alliance and the Empire. 3 ABY 1 year after the destruction of the first Death Star, rumors of a rebel base had been heard by the Empire. The base was discovered on the planet Hoth by an imperial probe droid, and the base was soon attacked by several imperial AT-AT walkers who took over the base with many of the rebels both dying and evacuating. 4 ABY 4 years after the destruction of the first Death Star, the second one was close to completion and was also bigger and more powerful than it's predecessor. Both Darth Vader and The Emperor were sent there to overlook the construction, but this one was also soon unexpectedly attacked by the Rebel Alliance who managed to destroy it's shield on Endor and blow the station up which killed everyone onboard once again, this time including The Emperor and Darth Vader, which ended the regime of the Empire once and for all. Legacy After the fall of the Empire it was celebrated all over the galaxy, even on Coruscant that served as the Empires capital. The many people were now freed from the harsh rule. Although, remnants of many vehicles and ships from the war were spread out over the galaxy with noone to clean them up, and Darth Vader would come to be known as a war-legend in the galaxy. Some time after the fall of the Empire, a new organisation known as the First Order would form from it's ashes led by Supreme leader Snoke. Snoke was certain to avoid any of the mistakes of the Empire and to gain as much power as possible. Appearances in chronological order * Episode III - Revenge of the Sith * Rogue One * Episode IV - A New Hope * Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back * Episode VI - Return of the Jedi